The Story of Princess Agitha's Ball
by vifetoile89
Summary: Summary: From its invitations to the thank-you notes, a collection of little moments relating to how Princess Agitha - with some help from Link, Telma's gang, and Princess Zelda herself - hosted her ball. Hints of Midlink.


Princess Agitha's Ball

By Vifetoile89

Author's Note: Somehow this took on the formatting of the book of 'The Princess Bride.' Well, my subconscious works in mysterious ways. I own nothing of Legend of Zelda. Or 'The Princess Bride,' for that matter.

Addendum: Thank you so much, those of you who wrote in to tell me about the mix-up. I don't know at all what happened on my computer, but I'm glad that you caught it and told me about it. You're the best!

* * *

Part One: The Invitations

The slyly humorous Telma, brusque Auru, and reserved Ashei seemed like the last to be members of an entomological society. Then again, Shad definitely seemed the type to study bugs. You never knew, he might have unseen powers of persuasion.

It just took Link by surprise – and Link, through long experience, was the sort to not be easily surprised by anything – with the interest that they all took in his Golden Bug collection.

Telma would whisper as she poured Link a cup of cider, "You know, the butterflies in the north end of Hyrule Field are really somethin' this time of year. 'Specially the Golden ones. I'm just saying."

Auru gruffly directed Link to the pillars by the Great Bridge of Hylia, and instructed him to wait carefully until the elusive mantis showed itself. "I'd do it myself," he'd add, "but, you know, my eyes aren't as good as they once were."

Ashei, through her thick muffler, and over the howling wind, mentioned "I spotted a couple of stag beetles on my way up here. By the river. Just in case you're into that sort of thing, yeah?"

Another time, after Link had given Shad one of the letters needed in the book, Shad had called out, "Wait!" just as Link was leaving.

Link stopped and turned, head tilted, eyes fixed on Shad, asking silently, "Yes?"

"Well, ah – I just happened to be investigating the graveyard behind the town – fascinating place by the way, I mean, really, an absolute treasure trove of – things – and stuff – but I happened to notice a little Golden ant while I was there. No, really. I didn't take it myself because – well, I can't carry something like that, it'd be crushed among my books."

Link looked quizzically at Shad. Shad gave a little grin and shrugged. "You know, for Agitha."

And Link understood.

And the next time he brought a bug to Princess Agitha, he attached a little note:

"This Ant apologizes to the Princess for his lateness, and brings compliments from Master Auru, Master Shad, Miss Ashei, Lady Telma, and the Cat Louise to Her Royal Highness."

(Midna had helped Link out with the calligraphy and the proper way to address a princess. In her own words, he was "woefully gauche, but what could you expect from a farm boy?")

Part Two: The Preparations

Agitha was inside, trying to get the snails' opinion on what flavor cake there should be at the party (the dayflies were adamantly for plain cake with peach filling, and the phasmids liked that too, but more bugs preferred petit fours). Suddenly a loud explosion rent the air, and the ground shook.

"You stay _here_," Agitha said to the bugs, and ran outside to see what it was.

Hyrule Castle was gone, and dust and pieces of rubble were raining from the sky.

"My," Agitha said, and ran back inside. She coaxed all of the bugs to stay away from the windows, and worried if her friends at Telma's Bar would be all right.

The Bugs were very afraid, so Agitha read to them from a book of fairy tales.

A few hours later…

They had just finished the Green and Blue books of fairy tales, and she was about to start on the Red book, when a knocking came at the door. She opened it, telling the bugs to stay put. (The grasshoppers never did stay put for long, though.)

She was surprised by the sight that greeted her. The usual gang from Telma's were standing on her doorstep, covered in dust and dirt, but grinning from ear to ear. Link, who had brought all of the bugs to Agitha's Palace, stood at the back, saying little. Next to him was a very tall, indistinct woman she kept to the shadows, and was cloaked and hooded. But standing in front of Agitha herself was…

"Princess Zelda, may I present, Agitha, Princess of Bugs. Princess Agitha, may I present, Zelda, Crown Princess of Hyrule and all its provinces and springs." Shad bowed deeply after making this little speech.

Agitha knew her manners. She curtsied. "How d'ye do?"

Zelda returned the curtsy. "Princess Agitha."

"Princess Zelda."

"I have received word that you are planning a ball for the Golden Bugs. Is this true?"

"It is indeed."

"Would you mind perhaps opening the ceremony to the wider public?"

Agitha gave a little frown. "Well, I had originally planned a small soirée…"

"Naturally," Zelda agreed. "But I would be happy to assist you with organizing a larger party."

"But… why?"

Zelda smiled at Link, at the back of the crowd. "Because the Twilight has been completely lifted from the land, and the dark wizard Ganondorf has been sealed away again. In other words," she sad, in response to Agitha's confused look, "A celebration is in order, and Link suggested that you already have plans underway."

"Well, indeed I do. I was going to hold it by the Southern Gate, by the flowers."

"That sounds wonderful. I would love to offer my own house for the festivities, but it's – out of commission."

"So we'll combine our parties?"

"That sounds most excellent."

"Yay!"

Part Three: The Celebrations

The party was quite a success. Princess Zelda was very kind, and had some idea of how to run a shindig, but she also knew when to bow to Agitha's superior expertise. And that was wise.

The bugs enjoyed it. They fluttered above the heads of the crowd, and everyone oohed and laughed with delight at their beauty. They were loved, able to flutter between the light and the darkness, reflecting the light, charming the shadows. They were in their natural element.

Agitha saw the butterflies flying off to a remote corner of the stone terrace. She followed them – they were probably trying to illuminate a pair of discreet lovebirds. Butterflies were always so sensitive to secrets, and to love.

She crept through the flowerbeds quietly – it took skill in her rocking-horse shoes, but she was past mistress of that art. Then, she hid.

The butterflies dancing in the air illuminated a most strange pair: Link, and the tall, shadowy woman from earlier. They were dancing around each other in a slow, artful dance which had very little in common with the merry jig that was being played by the musicians, under the firelight.

Agitha had to suppress a giggle, watching Link jut his arms out and try to spin gracefully. The dark lady laughed, not unkindly, but with a bell-like sound unlike any voice that Agitha had ever heard. She pirouetted around the young man with perfect ease, then leapt from foot to foot, swaying her hips and cupping her hands as if she would pull down the moon itself.

Then she stopped her dance, and asked Link why he wasn't dancing.

He had dropped his arms, let his feet be still. He was content to watch her dance, with a smile of delight and surprise lighting his face.

The dark lady reached towards him – but what she did next, whether it was to bring him into the dance, or to box his ear playfully, or merely another step in the pavane, Agitha didn't see. The butterflies were flying away from then again, and Agitha's concern was with them.

As she escorted the butterflies back to the party, she watched their little dance, and was happy.

Part Four: The Thank-You Notes

Princess Zelda sent Princess Agitha a most kind note, thanking her for acting the role of gracious hostess in the Jubilee Ball.

Agitha, however, had all the thank-you notes she needed: the Golden Bugs had decided they were going to visit her on a very regular basis. They brought back little gifts: pollen, honey, and stories of storms and funny new friends, like Gorons and golden Cuccoos.

One day, a long time after the Jubilee Ball, Agitha ran into Link again. She was in the streets of Castle Town, and on her way to visit Telma. She first recognized Link by his hat – she would know a hat like that anywhere, and that delightfully green color!

"Link!" she called. "Oh, Mr. Link!"

He turned around (perhaps expecting the mailman) and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw her.

She knew that Link was a man of few words, so she felt free to chatter gaily, "Mr. Link, I just saw you this moment and you must be going to Telma's, because that's where I'm going too, and Mr. Link, I don't think I ever thanked you _properly _for all you did for me. That is to say, you sent out all the invitations to all the Golden Bugs, and brought them to meet me. They're some of my best friends, you know."

Link shrugged.

"Are you going to Telma's, too?"

A nod.

"_Wonderful_, we shall have to go together. I have _so_ much to talk to you about. You know, I don't think I _have_ seen you since that great Ball. Where you were dancing…"

Link looked slightly confused.

"You know, you were doing that strange spinny dance with that tall lady in the cloak. I never _did_ get her name…"

Agitha, who wasn't very perceptive of the opinions of feelings of others, couldn't help but notice the change that came over Link's face. He looked slightly pained. She quickly added, "I mean, I don't want to presume on your time, but, you're a friend of mine, I think – and I'm happy to see you. I'm very happy!"

Then Link smiled, and putting his arm through Agitha's, he said softly, "Good. I'm glad."


End file.
